


Это все произошло случайно

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навскидку, сейчас в доме Дерека Хейла было -500 градусов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это все произошло случайно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was All An Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529350) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Навскидку, сейчас в доме Дерека Хейла было -500 градусов.

Стайлз выдержал в этой пыльной, холодной комнате с обгоревшими стенами только час. Встав с не менее пыльного матраса, на котором он пытался уснуть, свернувшись в клубочек, он обернулся в еще более пыльное одеяло и решительно направился на поиски Дерека. Долго искать не пришлось: тот спал в соседней комнате, растянувшись на пыльном матрасе и накрывшись пыльном одеялом только наполовину, словно арктический холод его не беспокоил. Скорее всего, так оно и было, и все благодаря его огромным, волчьим мышцам. Он уже разбудил Дерека; в этом доме вообще невозможно было найти место, где бы Дерек его не слышал. А может быть, тому мешал спать оглушительный стук зубов замерзшего Стайлза.

Он, яростно и решительно топая пятками по полу, подошел к «кровати» и Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Подвинься, – скомандовал Стайлз, который из-за льда в своих венах потерял всякий страх.

Дерек растерянно уставился на него через темноту, нахмурив густые брови. Его кожа была бледной и гладкой, не то, что вся покрытая мурашками кожа дрожащего от холода Стайлза.

– Чего? Нет!

Стайлз стиснул зубы, одновременно от злости, и чтобы те прекратили стучать.

– Слушай, сейчас зима, в твоем чертовом доме в стенах дыры, а от крыши осталось только процентов десять! – раздраженно произнес он. – Если я снова лягу в той жуткой комнате на жуткий матрас, то скоро сдохну от переохлаждения. У меня зубы стучат, если ты не заметил. А ты точно заметил, ты ведь чертов оборотень с супер-слухом, легкой аурой заносчивости и повышенной температурой тела, говнюк.

Судя по всему, Дерек все осознал, потому что выражение его лица из раздраженного стало самую чуточку виноватым. О, Сталйз решил как следует ткнуть его носом в провинность. Вообще, в обычной ситуации Стайлз не стал бы, ведь Дерека и так постоянно окружало облако вины и страданий. Хотя это не мешало большому и страшному волку порой вести себя, как ничего не подозревающий придурок. И сейчас был именно такой случай.

– Да, спасибо тебе за все. Но либо ты сейчас найдешь мне еще с десяток одеял, либо двигайся и дай мне лечь.

Дерек вздохнул, прекрасно зная, что лишних одеял в доме нет, и с выражением недовольства и неохоты на лице подвинулся. Стайлз, не теряя времени, бухнулся на матрас рядом с ним и пристроился ближе, прижимаясь продрогшим телом к голой спине Дерека. Ситуация была чрезвычайной, и Стайлз слишком замерз, чтобы стесняться прикосновений или бояться Дерека. Пусть хоть заживо съест, главное, что тот источал такое _тепло_ , словно был драконом, а не волком. Да и вряд ли он его съест, а иначе попытался бы еще давно.

– О боже, – он уткнулся лицом между его лопаток, не зная, куда деть руки. Дерек был таким огромным, почти голым... Стайлз, чей опыт в таких делах был в основном теоретическим, попросту растерялся, но, все-таки поборов смущение, он обнял Дерека за талию. Тело оборотня словно сплошь состояло из твердых мышц, а гладкая кожа согревала мерным теплом. Если бы Стайлз сейчас не боялся замерзнуть до состояния ледышки, кто знает, куда бы его привели эти мысли.

Дерек напрягся и пробурчал что-то, но Стайлз не расслышал. Он был слишком поглощен попытками облепить его горячее тело со всех сторон. Казалось, что вот-вот нарушится какой-нибудь закон физики, запрещающий двум людям находиться так близко друг к другу.

– Стайлз.

Можно было почувствовать растущее недовольство в голосе Дерека.

– Я не собираюсь извиняться лишь за то, что пытаюсь сохранить свою жизнь. Это вынужденные прикосновения. Вообще, мне все равно, угрожай сколько хочешь, можешь даже убить меня завтра утром. Я смогу нормально думать, только когда снова почувствую все свои отмороженные конечности.

Кстати о них, руки и ноги были все еще ледяными, но Стайлз, по крайней мере, знал, что они на месте. Спасибо и на этом.

– Ты можешь не трогать меня везде? – сквозь зубы спросил Дерек. Его спина вздрагивала каждый раз, как Стайлз касался ее щекой или грудью.

Не будь они почти-друзьями, объединившимися, чтобы спасти Бикон Хилз уже дважды, Стайлз бы обиделся. Он только хмуро уставился в плечо Дерека, потому что отрывать голову от теплой кожи не хотелось, но должного эффекта это не произвело.

– Ага, значит, я могу держать тебя в бассейне несколько часов, уже выбиваясь из сил, и все в порядке. А только мне понадобилось позаимствовать чуточку тепла, у тебя тут же появилось личное пространство? –Стайлз обиженно замолчал.

– Спи уже, – наконец произнес Дерек. Разве мог он признать свою неправоту? Ну уж нет, иначе бы весь мир развалился.

– Вот и буду.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, словно спать, облепленным Стайлзом, было абсолютно невозможно. Этим вздохом он практически обвинил его во всех своих бедах.

– Не вздыхай на меня, ты сам виноват. Решил, что это прекрасная идея, на пару дней уехать из города и посмотреть, вдруг Сирены проедут мимо, и не станут нападать. Да-да, именно из-за тебя я теперь заперт в этом жутком доме. Самое меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сейчас сделать, это проследить, чтобы я не умер.

– Не так уж тут и холодно, – яростным шепотом произнес Дерек.

– И это говорит тот, кто никогда не был человеком. Извини, что я не обладаю огромными мышцами, и меня не подогревает изнутри моя безграничная ярость, – съязвил Стайлз. – И извини, что я всего лишь обычный, беспомощный человек. Тут я ничего не могу поделать.

Снова наступила виноватая пауза, но Стайлзу не было даже жаль.

– Спи, – сказал Дерек, вновь повернувшись, словно пытается отодвинуться подальше.

– Прекрати ерзать.

– Прекрати виснуть на мне. И не тычься своим лицом мне в шею.

– Там тепло, – возразил Стайлз.

– Просто перестань, – строго произнес Дерек.

\---

При пробуждении, Стайлз почувствовал тепло, и это его, как ни странно, даже не удивило.

Он больше не прижимался к спине Дерека, нет, он лежал на нем. Ох, как жестоко предало Стайлза его спящее тело. Они сплелись ногами, одной рукой Стайлз обнимал Дерека за плечо, а другую просунул ему под спину, касаясь пальцами его поясницы. Еще плохо соображая ото сна, Стайлз попытался понять, как они оказались в этой позе, и почему Дерек, с его жуткими предрассудками, не вышвырнул его из кровати посреди ночи. Бедный, как он вообще спал всю ночь? Но Стайлз решил, что ни в чем не виноват. Он раньше никогда ни с кем не спал и, может быть, такова была особенность его организма – пытаться обнять и облапать все, что находится рядом?

Сон вдруг как рукой сняло, потому что у тела были для него новости: у обоих стояло. К своей утренней эрекции он привык. Но вот Дерек… Его _огромный_ член утыкался Стайлзу в живот. От ощущения чужого твердого ствола все внутренности в панике сжались, дыхание перехватило, а вот собственный член чуть не порвал пижамные штаны.

Нет, ну разве кто-нибудь мог проснуться на Дереке Хейле и не возбудиться? Стайлз был убежден, все, кто знал Дерека, были немного влюблены в него, потому что… Потому что это ведь гребанный Дерек.

Он был огромным клубком ярости, уязвимости и страданий, укрытый кожаной курткой поверх. И Стайлз не боялся в него влюбиться, раз под его чары попадали все. Дерек никогда, никому не отвечал взаимностью. В ответ от него можно было ожидать только раздражение и грубость, и Стайлз привык думать, что Дерек был просто ни в ком не заинтересован.

Только вот… оказалось, он был заинтересован в данный момент. Это смело все предположения Стайлза и заменило их растерянностью  и замешательством.

Сомнений в том, что Дерек не спит, не оставалось. При этом тот не произнес ни слова, не отпихнул Стайлза, не стал жаловаться, что его окружают только ужасные вещи, а Стайлз самая ужасная из них.

Еще пара минут, и притворяться спящим будет уже просто смешно, потому что было так очевидно, что оба проснулись и теперь вот… обнимаются. Иначе это не назовешь. Да и Стайлз, вероятно, пах возбуждением, удивлением и отчаянным желанием. Мда, ничего унизительного.

Было уже слишком поздно промямлить извинения и слезть с Дерека, потому как это только привлекло бы еще больше внимания к тому факту, что у обоих стояло так, что можно было алмазы сверлить. При этом оба слишком долго бездействовали, осознавая свое положение, так что положиться на то, что все само пройдет, было не менее глупо. Оставался только третий вариант: лежать так вечно, но и этот план был нереальным. У Стайлза и опыта никакого не было, чтобы знать, как в таких ситуациях поступают! Ну а Дерека, эмоционально заторможенного социопата, вряд ли мог потревожить даже апокалипсис.

Господь всемогущий, а ведь они и правда рисковали застрять в этой неловкой ситуации навечно!

Стайлз осторожно поднял голову и наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд Дерека в паре дюймов от его лица. От его взгляда лучше Стайлзу не стало. Тот был словно растерян и раздражен, одновременно пытаясь скрыть смущение, и это очень походило на… возбуждение? У Стайлза внутри все свело от этой мысли.

Вероятнее всего, его щеки сейчас полыхали всеми оттенками красного. Стайлз решил, что если немного привстать и попытаться слезть, получится… Он только и смог, что приподняться, но координация его подвела, и вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, он еще сильнее вжался в пах Дерека. Тот застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Этот звук был самым близким подобием настоящего стона, который слышал Стайлз. Он и сам удивленно вздохнул и вопреки себе упал на Дерека. И, черт возьми, как же это было хорошо! Стайлз не мог поверить, что сам только что сделал это.

Дерек на секунду замер, и сердце Стайлза пропустило удар. Он не знал, что делать: то ли сбежать скорее, то ли извиниться… Рука Дерека нерешительно дернулась, он провел кончиками пальцев по коже Стайлза и едва заметно вскинул бедра. От такого простого движения сердце Стайлза заколотилось еще быстрее, он толкнулся Дереку навстречу, подстраиваясь под него. О, это движение было еще приятнее, чем предыдущее.

И они не остановились, не остановились. Дерек ритмично толкался вверх, а Стайлз, упершись коленом в матрас, встречал его движения. Их взгляды не разрывались ни на секунду. Дыхание немного сбилось, Стайлз начал тихо постанывать, не в силах сдержать себя. Он чувствовал, как его обнимает колено Дерека, как тот подбрасывает бедра.  Как напряглись его мышцы, когда Стайлз притянул его ближе. Он чувствовал все.

Боже! Осознание накрыла Стайлза внезапно – они занимались сексом. Он занимался сексом с _Дереком_.

Стайлз сдавленно застонал, а Дерек глубоко вдохнул, и его член, кажется, напрягся еще сильнее. Их дыхание в шею друг другу сменилось поцелуями. Дерек и Стайлз целовались влажно, неуклюже, задыхаясь от возбуждения и постанывая от чистого удовольствия. Со Стайлзом никогда в жизни не происходило ничего более чувственного и пошлого одновременно.

– Нам не стоит этого делать, – вдруг хрипло произнес Дерек в его губы.

– Молчи, молчи, – яростно приказал тот, до боли прижимаясь к нему и выгибая спину. Наслаждение было невероятным, потрясающим. Дрожащими пальцами Стайлз торопливо стянул штаны Дерека вниз, а тот скользнул ладонями под резинку его трусов, сжимая обжигающими пальцами ягодицы, и притянул ближе. Между ними не осталось ничего кроме голой кожи, одновременно такой мягкой и твердой. Было немного больно от недостатка смазки, но Стайлз не мог остановиться, да и не хотел.

Дерек наклонил голову и взглянул вниз, где Стайлз, подрагивая от удовольствия, изгибался всем телом и терся об него до боли стоящим членом. Взгляд Дерека потемнел, затуманился, он приоткрыл рот, загнанно дыша. Стайлза всегда немного пугало то, как он на него смотрел, но только не сейчас. Дерек шептал ему на ухо непристойности, во рту опасно блеснули удлинившиеся клыки. Стайлз приподнялся на напрягшихся руках и, не выдержав, тоже посмотрел вниз, туда, где его текущей головки касался длинный, тяжелый член Дерека. Зрелище было ошеломляющим, Стайлз зарычал, толкнулся сильнее, крутя бедрами. Зашипев сквозь зубы, Дерек до синяков впился пальцами в его бока.

– Черт, Стайлз, – голос Дерека прозвучал низко, надорвано.

– Т-ты скоро? – сбивчиво от волнения произнес Стайлз.

– У меня долго ничего не было, –отрезал Дерек, решив, видимо, что Стайлз жалуется. Но тот даже и не думал жаловаться. По правде говоря, мысль о том, что Дерек вот-вот кончит из-за него, была обжигающе горячей.

– О боже, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Черррт, я хочу это видеть.

Дерек стиснул зубы, но даже его вечная хмурость сейчас заводила Стайлза. Он приподнялся и ускорился,  двигаясь яростнее и сильнее, заставляя Дерека издать громкий стон. Стайлз был уверен, что завтра обнаружит на своей заднице синяки в форме рук, но ему было все равно. В данный момент ему нравилось все, а особенно то, как он действовал на большого страшного оборотня. От одной только мысли Стайлз приглушенно и сладко застонал, а Дерек вдруг крепко сжал его бедра, не давая двигаться. Стайлз даже вдохнуть не успел, как тот напрягся под ним и кончил, забрызгивая свой живот и грудь. Порнуха и сравниться не могла с тем, насколько ярко и до дрожи возбуждающе все выглядело на самом деле.

А лицо Дерека в этот момент было таким открытым, что Стайлз не выдержал, склонился к нему и поцеловал, заглушая срывающиеся с губ Дерека вздохи. Скользнув одной ладонью по его груди, Стайлз впился ногтями в напряженные мышцы и простонал его имя.

После этого его собственные движения стали сбивчивыми, лихорадочными. Ухватившись за талию Дерека он начал скользить твердым членом по залитому спермой животу. Ко всем ощущениям примешалось еще одно – мокрое и липкое. Не прошло и минуты, как Стайлз сжал его до хруста в костях и кончил, резко и рвано толкаясь вниз. К сперме Дерека примешалась и его, и это было так грязно, так хорошо… Настолько хорошо, что Стайлз хотел повторить все снова и снова.

Дерек хрипло ругнулся.

– О боже, – это все, на что хватило Стайлза. Руки дрожали от слабости, поэтому он упал на Дерека и вцепился пальцами в его волосы, снова целуя. Пускай он делал это неловко и неумело, научиться можно и позже. Губы Дерека притягивали, и он просто не хотел от них отрываться… Тот вздохнул и ответил, перенимая инициативу  и заставляя Стайлза плавиться в его руках. Он горячо дышал в щеку Дерека, бормотал всякие глупости, о том, что ничего подобного с ним никогда еще не случалось, что он просит прощения за все грубости, которые когда-либо Дереку наговорил. Возможно даже, Стайлз, набравшись смелости, признался в том, что не прочь все повторить когда-нибудь.

Они крепко прижимались друг к другу в объятиях. Обоим определенно требовался душ, а горячей воды в доме не было, но Стайлз, чей мозг был затуманен эндорфином, отказывался об этом думать. Он развалился на Дереке, поглаживая его бок липкой ладонью. Стайлз был словно не в состоянии перестать его касаться.

– Официально заявляю, это самая крутая вещь на земле, – промурлыкал он, прижимаясь губами к груди Дерека. Стайлз был почти уверен, что на щеке осталась сперма, но это его сейчас не волновало.

Когда он, наконец, поднял голову и заглянул в глаза Дерека, в них читалась глубочайшая вина. В животе у Стайлза все похолодело и свернулось в узел. Когда Дерек заговорил, чувство стало еще паршивее.

– Зря мы…

– Не смей, даже не смей! – резко прервал его Стайлз все еще чуть хриповато после секса. – Не смей лишать мой первый раз смысла, не смей говорить: «Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было». Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

Он и не знал, что лицо Дерека может стать еще более виноватым. Это было просто за пределами человеческих способностей  – так корить себя.

– Стайлз…

Тот больно пихнул Дерека в грудь.

– Чувак, ты сломал, ты и покупай.

– Ничего я не ломал! – горячо возразил Дерек.

– Я уверен, ты меня только что чести лишил, ну, по крайней мере, сорвал гарантийную пломбу.

Дерек нахмурился от его выбора метафоры, хотя сейчас его фирменный взгляд был бесполезен. Стайлз, с боксерами, приспущенными до колен, все еще лежал поверх него, и выбраться из ситуации было буквально невозможно. Стайлз, чуть подвинувшись и скользнув своей грудью по его липкой и влажной коже, еще раз это подтвердил.

– Пять минут назад тебе нравилось, – Стайлз хотел произнести это твердо и уверенно, как важный аргумент в споре, доказывая, что все было не зря, но получилось как-то тихо и нерешительно.

Это заявление не помогло, скорее наоборот, выставило его еще более неуверенным и неопытным в данном вопросе. Именно таких, как он, и бросали после первого же секса ради кого-нибудь постарше. Уверенности в том, что Дерек не был ни в ком заинтересован, потихоньку испарялась. Может, он и спал с другими, просто не со Стайлзом.

Он уже приготовился к тому, что Дерек его мягко отошьет, хотя все, что бы он ни сказал, будет одинаково неприятно услышать. И в любом случае разговор получится гаденьким и неловким, учитывая, что они все еще лежали в обнимку, сплетясь руками и ногами, и пахнущие сексом и спермой. Стайлз неуклюже слез с Дерека и быстро натянул трусы. Тот, нахмурившись, кое-как вытер грудь и живот одеялом, что было одновременно странно и возбуждающе. Хотя можно было сказать, что все, что делал Дерек, было в некоторой мере возбуждающим, а особенно сейчас, когда у Стайлза из головы не шел его вид во время оргазма.

Стайлз подумал, что Дерек, возможно ждет, когда он уйдет. Схватив с пола свое одеяло, он набросил его на свои озябшие плечи.

– Забудь, что я сказал – буркнул Стайлз, скривив губы, как он полагал, в наименее обиженной усмешке.

– Ты слишком молод, – тихо сказал Дерек. Слова прозвучали так неуверенно, что казалось, тот просто не успел выдумать предлог получше.

– С таким заявлением ты опоздал на год, – неохотно возразил Стайлз. Неохотно – потому что он не хотел портить свой первый раз дурацкими разбирательствами. Но, судя по всему, без этого было не обойтись. Он попытался хоть немного взять себя в руки, но не помогло.

Дерек медленно сел на кровати, виновато сложил ладони на коленях, словно признавая поражение.

– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, – уже с гораздо большей искренностью произнес он.

А вот этот аргумент был абсолютно бессмысленным.

– О бог мой, – слабо вздохнул Стайлз, позволяя одеялу снова упасть на пол. А он-то думал, дело было совсем в другом. – Я думал, ты скажешь: «Ты глупый подросток, который ни черта в этом не смыслит, я могу найти кого-нибудь покруче, поэтому сожалею о случившемся». Но все наоборот! Ты говоришь: «Стайлз, ты мне нравишься, но я не хочу этого признавать, потому что я – самый сухой сухарь на свете, и не думаю, что заслуживаю счастья». 

Стайлз почесал голову, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что _он_ может нравиться _Дереку_. Нравиться настолько, что Дерек его хочет, но ради него же самого отказывается.

Тот снова бросил на Стайлза тяжелый взгляд.

– Неужели для тебя все так легко? – прорычал он.

Стайлз покачал головой, поражаясь, какие глупости порой говорил Дерек.

– Чувак, а ты никогда не думал, что сам все усложняешь? – спросил он. Если подумать, у Дерека без особых усилий это получалось.

– Я ничего не усложняю, – отрезал тот.

– Да ты даже и не пытаешься! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты мне тоже нравишься, – добавил он смущенно, как будто снимал еще один слой одежды. Тем не менее, в голосе звучала надежда. – Ты правда нравишься мне, даже несмотря на то, что ты – самый хмурый оборотень, когда-либо живший на земле. Господи, да решись ты уже и сделай шаг, как все нормальные люди.

Сердце у Стайлза от волнения колотилось оглушительно громко, но он знал, что поступил правильно. Злость в глазах Дерека начал постепенно угасать, пока вовсе не исчезла. Это придало ему больше уверенности, Стайлз осторожно сел рядом с Дереком и обхватил пальцами его запястье. А когда он прислонился грудью к его теплому плечу, волк, наконец, сдался и придвинулся ближе, давая Стайлзу устроиться удобнее.

– Хорошо, я согласен, – тихо и словно через силу сказал Дерек. В словах все еще чувствовалась боль, но не так явно, как обычно.

Стайлз прижался к нему всем телом и, наконец, облегченно выдохнул.

– Так что, мы теперь встречаемся? Потому что я бы очень хотел. Или тебе требуется еще немного времени пострадать?

Дерек громко фыркнул, и Стайлз решил, что таким образом тот признал полное свое поражение.

– Все плохо кончится, – произнес Дерек, словно выдвигая припасенный напоследок аргумент. – Ты ведь знаешь, что… Что я не умею общаться с людьми.

Значит, ответ был «да» на оба вопроса – они встречаются и Дерек хочет еще чуть-чуть пострадать на эту тему. Но Стайлз был уверен, что справится.

 


End file.
